The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Just kinda slapped this down - please add anything I missed. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 01:28, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Don't we already have this in "Bob"? ladius |\/|agnum 02:03, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Somewhat - but that's just an example article. This actually states what the article should have. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 02:10, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Past or Present? Should it be written in past tense, or as if the current storyline is the present? Should we set up a vote in the Community Portal? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:02, 2 March 2007 (UTC) PAST TENSE. I can't stress that enough. ladius |\/|agnum 00:18, 2 March 2007 (UTC) : But LegoLover thinks it should be current storyline, so we need to come to an agreement. -User:DaikuI'm not signed in! That is unfortunate, and I know. Current wouldn't make sense. Past tense, as in: This is the basis of past tense. Bionicle is a story being told, not current events. Otherwise, why would we have all that mucking about in prequels and sequels? ladius |\/|agnum 00:32, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Hammerise? Hammerise, you can put your comments back. I would have responded if I had noticed. And I would have noticed if I wasn't on vacation at the time. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Standarization I think we have to standarize some things. Section names Some articles have: *Biography as a section, and Matoran, Toa,.. as subsections *History as a section, and Matoran, Toa,... as subsections *Matoran, Toa,... as sections and no subsections and so on.. So we make 'em all the same... (History, Matoran, for example) Another thing, some articles say "Powers and Abilites", others "Abilities and Traits", "Powers and Tools", "Equipment", so each article has it's own set up. We must decide which name we will use (example: Powers and Abilities (1. section), Equipment (2. section)...) Infoboxes *There is only one infobox (we had 4 infoboxes on the Turaga of Mata Nui's pages for quite a while). *There is only one pic in the infobox, size 250px, if the Character has more versions, it's the one of his last version.. So Vakama has the Turaga pic, Norik has the Toa pic,... *Some Characters exchanged many masks, tools, or occupations, so... Option A: We put in the last tool, occupation or mask he wore, and make sure that the others are included in the equipment and history sections. Option B: We put everything in the infobox. Example (Jaller's mask): **Ruru (before the Great Catatlysm) **Hau (while on Mata Nui) **Calix (when he became a Toa Inika) **Arthron (when he became a Toa Mahri) *What are we gonna write in the Matoran, Toa and Turaga characters' species box? **"Matoran / Toa / Turaga" for every Matoran, Toa and Turaga page? **Only the forms in which the character has been? (Kapura=Matoran, Vakama=Matoran/Toa/Turaga, Tahu=Toa,...) **"Matoran/Toa/Turaga" for all characters except the ones that were never Matoran? (Tahu=Toa/Turaga, Kapura=Matoran/Toa/Turaga, Jaller=Matoran/Toa/Turaga) **Undestined Matoran=just "Matoran", Destined Matoran (Toa and Turaga that were Matoran)="Matoran/Toa/Turaga", Toa and Turaga that were never Matoran="Toa/Turaga" Galleries There are currently only a few pages with galleries. So, yes or no? Hope I make any sense...' •' Hammerise ---- :Okay, my opinion: Characters *History **Matorn/Toa/Turaga subsections if he's a Toa or Turaga, ***Early days, Great Cataclysm,... *Equipment *Powers and Abilities Infoboxes *I'd rather have just the last mask or whatever in the infobox *For the Matoran/Toa/Turaga species, I would take the first option, everything "Matoran/Toa/Turaga" Galleries I think I would rather leave out the galleries, and add those few extra pics into the article... ' •' Hammerise :Okay, let's see what you have to say, PL. ' •' Hammerise(talk)